Individuals enjoy playing a variety of games such as handheld electronic games, board games, and on-line computer games. However, there are many inconveniences of life and of such games that may limit an individual's enjoyment. Individuals are more mobile yet time strapped than ever before so that individuals have less time to participate in such games. Furthermore, individuals may lose interest in games after they have been played for a period of time because the game becomes stale to the individual. Furthermore, individuals may wish to play multi-player games such as board games when other individuals are not present to also participate. Additionally, individuals are often in situations where they wish to play games at inopportune times, such as when caught in traffic where they cannot interact with a display and a controller of a typical handheld game.